Survivor Games: Season Two
by LadyCordeliaStuart
Summary: That's right. Survivor. Hunger Games. Three authors. 24 Tributes. Infinity fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! It's me again! More specifically, it's me, Silver, and Birks! We all love Survivor (it's legit on as I write this. It's China, which I am watching even though** ** _I've already seen it and know everything that happens_** **), so we're doing a collab! We haven't worked out all the logistics yet, but I'm putting this up so we can gather Tributes and sort things out while I write my other fic. Go ahead and send in submissions, but do me a solid and send them to SilverflowerxRavenpaw, since I usually get flooded and I want it to be HER this time. The form is on her lookup. Usually I don't have a set form, but it would be super helpful to use that one this time because these will be Survivor-type challenges and therefore have way different skill needs. We use the skills to help determine who places where in challenges and stuff.**

 **Basics:**

 **This is a Survivor/Hunger Games story. It's set in the HG world and it works like a special Games. For some godforsaken reason, the Gamemakers decided to base a Hunger Games on Survivor. There will be tribes, challenges, prizes, and councils.**

 **Voting:**

 **Every submitter gets to vote for their Tribute. Only members of a losing tribe vote (until the Tribes merge). Every member gets one vote. You can discuss votes with each other, make alliances,** ** _break_** **alliances, conspire, lie, and all that. We leave votes anonymous. Submitters that don't vote in time will have their votes given to someone who didn't get any votes. These votes are considered bogus and don't really count- we just have to have the right number of votes.**

 **Tributes voted out will go to Redemption Island and compete in duels. (Or maybe not if the others think something else is better. This is all up in the air as we confer)**

 **Challenges:  
I am working (with the others) on an even more complex system that will utilize skill points, random number generators, and other factors to make fair decisions on death orders. I anticipate it will be less contentious than the last system. It's not finished yet, so we'll keep you posted.**

 **Basically just send in Tributes now and we'll post more as we decide what we're doing.**

* * *

 **Current list:**

 **D1M: Winter'sWriting**  
 **D1F: SparkHat**  
 **D2M:**  
 **D2F: Goldie031 Zirconia Bell- 18 (I don't know who these forms are from so I'm keeping the names)**  
 **D3M: LordZagreus**  
 **D3F: Taylor Swamps (putting this here in case I got mixed up, since Three is the closest to Five)**  
 **D4M:**  
 **D4F: Praesodynium**  
 **D5M: Wolfe Bolton- 17**  
 **D5F: Madelyn "Maddie" Wynn- 17 (Or maybe Taylor Swamps? -17 I have two forms Silver sent me. Don't worry I'll sort it out)**  
 **D6M:**  
 **D6F: MysticalPineForest**  
 **D7M: ItSaCaTwOrLd**  
 **D7F: Paperairline**  
 **D8M: I THINK SOMEONE HAD THIS I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT?!**  
 **D8F: Snowstar**  
 **D9M:** **Vete Nilsson- 14**  
 **D9F: Thereaper94 (or maybe 10f)**  
 **D10M: Winston Rhodes- 16**  
 **D10F:**  
 **D11M: Faulkner Okido- 16**  
 **D11F: Tracelynn**  
 **D12M: Aceswims**  
 **D12F:**

* * *

 **Titian Qin- Gamemaker from another universe who shouldn't be here but I needed a POV to follow the rules.**

I love Survivor so much I literally traveled to another universe to be part of this. If there's kid-killing to be done, I am _there._ No border, no distance, no dimensional rift will stop me. I am everywhere. I am eternal. I am Death, Destroyer of Tributes. I am dramatic, and I love it. I basically love everything about myself. What's not to love?


	2. BETA List

**Hello, peeps! This is Silver, trying to fix everything this Surivor Games has. I've been trying to piece together a list, and this is what I have so far. However, I'm a really forgetful person, so please tell me if I've messed up. I probably have :P**

D1M: Winter'sWriting  
D1F: SparkHat  
D2M:  
D2F: Goldie031  
D3M:  
D3F: Fire'sCatching  
D4M:  
D4F: Caleb  
D5M: TheAmazingJAJ  
D5F:  
D6M: Aceswims  
D6F: MysticalPineForest  
D7M: ItSaCaTwOrLd  
D7F:Paperairline  
D8M: SapphireMoon4  
D8F: Lord Zagreus  
D9M: PrinceofCorinth  
D9F: DestroyNotCreate  
D10M: 66samvr  
D10F: Reaper94  
D11M: AmericanPi  
D11F: Praesodynium  
D12M: Kvasir296  
D12F: Tracelynn

+I have Jayman written down for a slot, but haven't chosen which one yet because he normally doesn't care which one he gets.

My sincerest apologies to everyone that I messed this up for. This thing is scattered, man.

I have the forms for the TWO FEMALE, FIVE FEMALE, FIVE FEMALE, ANOTHER FIVE FEMALE (send help), SEVEN MALE, EIGHT MALE, TEN MALE, and ELEVEN MALE. If you sent in a tribute for elsewhere, I lost it, so please resend. I have no idea who the Five females came from, since I didn't write it down, but they're TAYLOR SAMPS and MADELYN WYNN, if those ring any bells.

* * *

 **Titian Quinn (Head Gamemaker)**

 _These Surivor Games are getting so close. Hopefully I'll get to shoot some more tributes. Cain was such a darling, going against the Capitol's wishes so I could shoot him in the face. Maybe Rahina will come back. I'd like to be able to shoot her. Maybe I can set it up so I get to shoot all of the tributes. That would be a godsend. We wouldn't even need a Victor. I would be the Victor._


End file.
